


Floating Our Cares Away

by supergrover24



Series: The Unnamed Harry/Charlie Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry. Charlie. A raft. In the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Our Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for [](http://boniblithe.livejournal.com/profile)[**boniblithe**](http://boniblithe.livejournal.com/) because she got me thinking of these two again, for [](http://ivyblossom.livejournal.com/profile)[**ivyblossom**](http://ivyblossom.livejournal.com/) 's banner making talents, and for [](http://lifeinwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**lifeinwords**](http://lifeinwords.livejournal.com/) for being her. Loosely follows [Stripping the Years Away](http://community.livejournal.com/supershinyfic/2877.html) but you don't need to have read that to read this. This is quite possibly the porniest thing I've ever written. (In 2.5 hours, no less! Woot!) Super thanks to [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/) for the beta, the encouragement, and for her never ending enthusiasm.  
>  Originally posted on LJ on October 20, 2004.

Harry stretched his legs out as far as they could go, toes just skimming the top of the cool water. He lay on his stomach, head pillowed on his discarded shorts and t-shirt. Sweat glistened on his back and he could feel it pooling in that little spot just above his arse. With the sun beating down on his skin and the smooth movement of the water rocking the raft, Harry felt just about perfect.

A stolen Saturday away at the Burrow had been just what he and Charlie needed. Romania was hot and gritty during August as a rule, but the Horntails were getting ready to mate and the fire spewing from their mouths just made a bad situation unbearable. The rest of the family was at the house, swarming around Ron and Hermione and the newest Weasley grandchild, Margaret. Harry and Charlie begged off to the watering hole, and after exchanging a knowing glance with Ron, Harry knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

Which would come in handy, if Charlie would stop swimming around and join him on the raft. Still, Harry was too comfortable to do much about it beyond sighing, shifting slightly so that his cock rubbed on the cushion below. Fabulous thing, a raft that felt like a bed. Arthur and Molly must be enjoying their summer vacation.

He floated aimlessly for a few more minutes before he felt something brush at his toes. Twitching, he picked his head up only to determine that he hadn't floated into the kelp bed. Whatever he'd felt must have been his imagination.

"Ow!"

Or maybe not. Harry pulled his feet out of the water, twisting around to look at a grinning Charlie, completely unrepentant for ruining Harry's rest.

"What did you do that for?"

"Your toes just looked so cute dangling there. Couldn't resist a taste." Charlie hoisted himself over the side of the raft, water sloshing everywhere, the float rocking back and forth. "You tasted good, by the way. Sweaty and salty."

Harry rolled his eyes before putting his head back down. "I'm sure I taste like murky lake water more than anything else." He jumped as water droplets rained down on his back. "What are you, a dog? Stop shaking your hair out over me!"

Charlie just laughed, stretching out on his side next to Harry. "Oh, stop. You know you don't care." He ran a finger down Harry's spine, drawing lines of fire in the moisture gathered there. "Besides," he whispered, "now you'll taste good all over."

Charlie balanced on one arm and held himself over Harry's back. "Can I see what you taste like, Harry?"

Harry's breath came a little quicker as he pressed up on his elbows in an effort to get closer to Charlie, silently giving permission where none was ever needed. He felt the warmth of Charlie's mouth ghosting over the coolness of his skin, causing him to shiver even as the sun blazed down.

"Do you want it, Harry?" Charlie blew a long breath, following the path his fingers had danced down Harry's spine moments before. "Tell me you want it."

"Charlie," Harry moaned. "Please."

The raft lurched to the left as Charlie moved to cover Harry's back completely. He slowly lowered his weight down, hips meeting Harry's arse first, until they were settled front to back down the entire length of their bodies. The drops of water that still clung to their heated skin caused them to slide against each other, and both men groaned at the sensation.

"What do you want, Harry?" Charlie licked the shell of Harry's left ear as he said this, growling softly at the whimpers that Harry let escape despite his best efforts to keep quiet. "Tell me, or I won't do anything."

Harry turned his head to the left and captured Charlie's mouth with his. Their lips were dry from being out in the sun, but their tongues were hot and wet as they slid together, over teeth, as deep as they could go in this position. Harry pulled away suddenly, staring at Charlie as he fought to catch his breath.

"I want you," he rasped. "I want your mouth to taste me; want to feel your tongue slide all over my body." Harry dropped his head so that it rested on his forearms. "I want you to make me scream so that it echoes throughout the valley."

Charlie growled again, biting the back of Harry's neck in a manner similar to the mating Hornbacks that caused them to be floating on this raft in the first place. He mouthed his way down Harry's spine, licking and nipping each vertebra that formed a beautiful slope down to the small of Harry's back. Charlie paused there, blowing gently so that goose bumps raised and Harry giggled.

Charlie smiled as he kissed them away. He loved it when Harry relaxed like this, when he laughed and squirmed during sex. Things had been tense back home, and he'd missed this part of their relationship. He brought his hands down the sides of Harry's back, fingers skimming over the ribs, moving too purposefully to really tickle.

"Charlie," Harry sighed. Nothing else was said; he didn't have to. His head had dropped further down, even as he shifted so that his arse pushed up into the humid air.

Charlie couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed Harry's arse cheeks, kneading them as he pulled them apart, letting out a deep sigh of his own as the rosy pucker appeared before him, inviting him in. He didn't hesitate, pushing his nose between the two globes, inhaling the scent he'd been craving, the lake water, the sweat, the musky odor that was Harry. His Harry, finally.

He shuddered as the smell overwhelmed all of his senses. His eyes fluttered shut, he could feel the sweat trickling down his nose as though it wanted to burn Harry with it's fire, his pulse roared in his ears, and his mouth watered, desperate to taste that secret part of Harry. Charlie took a moment to calm down, to feel Harry's muscles quivering in his hands as he tried not to buck up and knock Charlie away from where he was wanted most.

Charlie couldn't wait any longer. He flicked his tongue out, dragging it up the smooth perineum to the darker hole that was clenching, begging silently for attention. He licked around the outside, wetting the fine dark hairs before finally pressing his mouth to the wrinkled skin and sucking. He groaned at the taste, felt Harry trembling at the sensations coursing through him, and licked around the opening before he gave in and just pushed in through that tight ring of muscle.

He slid his tongue in slowly, slower than he wanted to, like it was his cock sliding in to Harry's arse for the first time that day. Harry pushed back, and Charlie let his hands go with the movement, pulling Harry's cheeks farther apart so his face could sink deeper between them. He twisted his tongue around, clockwise at first as he pushed in more, then the opposite way as he pulled out until just the tip remained, fluttering delicately as it seemed to hover between in and out, like Charlie couldn't make up his mind what to do next.

Harry must have sensed his indecision, because he rocked forcefully back and only Charlie's quick reflexes saved them from harm. Charlie chuckled, and slid his tongue in and out at a faster pace, letting his lips suck at the delicious hole whenever they reached it. He moved one hand along Harry's flank until he reached down to cup Harry's balls, the heel of his hand rubbing gently on his perineum.

"Fuck!" Harry's shout was muffled by his makeshift pillow and Charlie knew he had to work a bit harder so that Harry's desire to be heard across the valley came true. He withdrew his tongue slowly, reluctant to give up the taste, but his cock was pulsing, desperate to be surrounded by the tight wetness that Harry's arse promised to deliver.

Charlie pulled back on his knees, moving his thumbs to brush the glistening hole before pushing gently inside, opening him wide. "Gods, Harry. Do you know how fucking hot you are like this? Sun beating down on you, your arse spread open for me?"

"Charlie, please. Fuck me, fuck me hard." Harry wiggled side to side, raising his head up to look over his shoulder. "Make me scream like you promised."

Charlie groaned and reached over to grab the muggle suntan lotion Harry had insisted on using after he got a nasty sunburn the first sunny weekend in Romania. It had come in handy on many occasions, though, so Charlie never bothered to talk him out of it. The scent of coconut permeated the air around them, mingling with the musky smell of sweat when Charlie drizzled it over the top of Harry's arse. He watched it drip down for a second before he gathered it with his fingers and pushed two into Harry in one motion, grinning at the loud "Yes!" that Harry released.

"Do you like that, love?" Charlie pushed his fingers in quickly, knowing exactly what Harry would want. "Are you ready for my cock? You look ready; your arse wants to be filled, doesn't it Harry?"

Harry's only response was to rock his hips back, brushing his arse against Charlie's cock, silently begging for more.

Charlie was quick to oblige, pausing long enough to slick his cock lotion before he pressed the head into Harry's hole. He took a few shallow breaths, waiting until he felt Harry relax around him before he pushed forward and slid all the way in, balls deep, where he belonged.

"Fucking hell, yes." Harry was up on all fours now, trying to pull Charlie deeper into him, wanting to feel it all the way inside. "Deeper, Charlie, fuck me deeper, _please_!"

Charlie growled and leaned forward to wrap his left arm around Harry's waist. "Deeper, eh?" He gripped Harry's shoulder with his right hand and pulled back so that as he sat on his haunches, Harry rose on his knees, sinking even deeper on Charlie's prick. "Can you feel me, Harry?" He shoved up, hard, and Harry let out a long keening noise at the sensation. "C'mon, love. Touch yourself. I want you to come long and loud while I fuck you."

"Fuck!" Harry cried out.

"Yeah, that's it." Charlie tightened his grip and starting moving faster, fucking Harry steadily, hitting his prostate over and over, so that Harry was just screaming a litany of "Fuck!" one right after the other. Harry had one had on his prick, moving in time with Charlie's thrusts as the other gripped Charlie's arm around his waist. "God, Harry. Now! Come now, please," Charlie panted.

Charlie felt fingernails digging into his forearm right as Harry's body tensed, as his arse muscles clenched around Charlie's cock and Harry screamed his name, throwing his head back so that Charlie could see over him, could see his come spurting out in an arc and landing in the lake, then on the raft, before it dribbled warm and slick between Harry's legs to hit Charlie's thigh. His own orgasm hit before he was ready, and he buried his face in the sweaty mop of hair on the nape of Harry's neck, and bit down as he came, shuddering and gasping, whispering Harry's name as he struggled to keep his balance so they wouldn't tumble into the water.

Harry slumped back, sitting on Charlie as they caught their breath.

"Do you think they heard me at the Burrow?" Harry asked.

Charlie exhaled noisily as he pulled out of Harry. "Probably. We should take a swim before we head back. If we're clean, maybe we can blame it on the gnomes or something."

"Somehow I doubt they'll believe that." Harry laughed. "Still, we should swim." He rocked back suddenly, causing them both to fall into the lake, sending the raft on a fast drift across the water.

Charlie surfaced just in time to see Harry grin before he ducked under the rippling surface to swim toward the raft.  



End file.
